Dragonball Future beginnings: Mantek saga
by Eazoe Man
Summary: It was always thought that seven saiyans had escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta but two more saiyans escaped. This tells the story of the two saiyans as they wake up 164 years in the future.


I'm going to put the disclaimer here so I don't have to put it in every single chapter (which gets annoying.)

I do not own Dragonball Z if I did I would not be sitting here writing fanfics about it. I only own the characters I have come up with nothing more.

* * *

For those who are interested about the fanfic...

The fanfic begins at the beginning of when Planet Vegeta is about to be destroyed by Freeza. It tells the story of two Saiyans who got off alive but no one knew about them because they wake up 164 years later on a different planet.

Characters from the dragonball series will be introduced later on in the story and subsequently will come into the plot.

I plan this to be an epic there will be romance, angst, suspense, death but mostly action.

The main character of this story is going to be a young saiyan warrior who goes by the name of Amnet. At the start of the story he seemsweak but as the story progresses he will start to awaken to his hidden power and crush his fears.

Background information: Age: Amnet - 11

Kumara - 16

So on with the story...

_A look ahead: Destuction, confusion and a battle with slave traders..._

Prologue

No one knew except a select handful that this day was going to be the last day of the Saiyan race.

It was believed that only 7 Saiyans survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and these were Goku (Kakkorot), Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Brolly, Paragus and Turles.

But two more saiyan's had got away.

* * *

The saiyan's was in suspense and was waiting to see if the king's attempt on ambushing freeza was successful.

"Kumara if king Vegeta's ambush is not successful I'm going to have to defend this planet with Bardock but I want you and your brother off this planet do you understand."

"Yes father I'll do as you wish," she replied.

Kumara was a great warrior for her age she was considered the greatest female warrior at her age. She had black hair which hung just below her shoulders. She usually wore her saiyan armor.

Her brother Amnet was a natural born fighter but wasn't aware of the power he processed, he did not thirst for battle unlike his saiyan brothers and sisters. Amnet wore baggy pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt. His hair was dark black and it sprouted out in all directions.

* * *

Hours of suspense and waiting went by until they saw Bardock rising into the sky waiting to confront freeza and his henchmen.

"Go you two king vegeta has failed!" Bahook yelled

"Father come with us, what if something happens!" Amnet said shakily.

"No I can't go with you stop being a wuss you know how to fight you've proven that on many occasions, your a saiyan warrior now go, if I have to die protecting this planet so be it!" Bahook replied angrily.

"Don't worry father I'll protect him if my life depends on it." Kumara explained

"I know now hurry there's going to be an all out war soon and I doubt we will be the victors. May the saiyan race live on through you two!" As Bahook said this he charged into the sky ready for the challenge that was awaiting him.

* * *

Kumara fired up the engines and they were off leaving their home and everything they had come to love.

"Father", was all that Amnet said as he saw Freeza's giant ball of energy ripping into the warriors of Planet Vegeta and crashing into his home world destroying everything he loved.

But the unexpected happened, the force of the explosion knocked the pod off course therefore slamming the two saiyan's into the controls setting it into sleep mode and for them to wake up 164 years later.

164 years later...

"Kumara wake up," Amnet began shaking his sister in a desperate attempt to get some response from her.

"Where, where are we," Kumara said groggily.

"I don't have a clue, let's have a look around" Amnet said as he pressed the button to lift up the hatch but it wouldn't budge.

Kumara powered up a energy blast and blasted the hatch off only to find herself deep inside a jungle.

"What the fuck we must of landed on another planet but why was we asleep?" Kumara wondered.

The memories then came flooding back to Amnet, the destruction of his plantet, the destruction of everything he loved and the destruction of his father.

A single tear ran down Amnet's face and then Kumara had remembered.

* * *

Amnet and Kumara flew around for a while until they saw a band of strange creatures that looked remarkably like tigers. They were all easily 6 foot tall. They had cat like ears and their bodies were matted with orange fur giving them a tiger look.

"Hey can you help us we got kind of lost and we wanted to know where we are" Kumara explained.

"Well, well look at what we've got here two young teens," the leader of the group said.

"Yeah can you please tell us where we are," Kumara replied with anger building up in her voice.

"You two are on the slave planet of Kumala and we are the slave traders that go by the name of The Kimita's and it looks like we have two new additions" The thing said.

"Come on boys we have new recruits lets take em'," He said with an evil smirk forming.

He formed a energy ball and fired it at Amnet but Kumara was there just in time to swat it away.

"What the hell do you think your doing your going to pay for that, we are not going to be your slaves we are saiyan's we answer to no one!".

Kumara lashed out at the leader attempting a round house at his head but he easily grabbed her leg and swung her around throwing her into a mountain near by.

"Kumara!" Amnet yelled as he began powering up.

Amnet charged up an energy ball and through it at the leader hitting him in the stomach. He quickly followed that up with an uppercut to his face which caused the leader to stumble over.

"Grrr your going to pay for that little boy, boy's get him!" The leader yelled.

As soon as Amnet could blink he had most of the slave traders pouncing on him punching and kicking him from all angles. Amnet tried his best to keep up but to no avail.

Soon Amnet was wearing down he had a large amount of bruises and gashes all over his body.

Amnet flew up to the sky trying to get away from what it seemed like the never ending onslaught. He tried to catch his breath but was slammed down as soon as he tried to take his first breath.

_'There's to many of them I can't keep up with them,' _The young saiyan thought.

There was then a huge power surge from the mountain and the female saiyan emerged from it.

"Get the fuck away from my brother!" Kumara threatened.

"O no we better watch out for the girlie," One of the slave traders mused.

Kumara faded out of sight and materialized in front of one of the slave traders and fired up a energy blast from close ranged blasting a hole through the unfortunate slave trader's stomach killing him instantly.

"Who else wants some!" Kumara yelled.

The slave traders rushed towards her, the first one attempted a sweeping kick but Kumara easily jumped up and slammed her legs down on the trader's leg snapping it she then flipped off his leg kicking him in the face.

Two came at her at once and fired up energy blast's Kumara tried to dodge them but was unable to and was hit by them badly injuring her.

Kumara gasped for breath as the blasts created a big wound in the center of her chest.

'_I'm going to have to finish this quick if I want to win this,' _Kumara thought.

Kumara put the remainder of her energy into one last attack.

"SI BLAST!" A huge swirling white energy ball formed in Kumara's hand she then released it at least killing eight of the slave traders but it wasn't enough a lot still remained.

"Damn ... I'm ... so ... rry ...brother," Kumara forced out.

The two saiyan's were now unconscious and taken away by the slave traders to be slaves for the rest of their lives. That's what they thought.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you liked the chapter I know it was a little short but the chapters will get longer this is just explaining the first bit of the story, the next one should be up soon. The stories plot will take some time to be revealed so bear with me. Enjoy the story :) remember to review!. 


End file.
